starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tantive IV/Leyendas
El Tantive IV era una corbeta corelliana que funcionó como nave consular de la Casa Real de Alderaan durante las Guerras Clon y a principios de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Su capitán fue siempre el capitán Raymus Antilles. Al Principio tenía el nombre de Estrella de Alderaan pero se cambió el nombre en honor de los diplomáticos del planeta Tantive IV después de una visita a Alderaan y por el intercambio cultural entre los dos planetas. Tenía el apodo de "burladora de bloqueos" porque era una nave muy ágil y por lo tanto muy buena para escapar del tráfico o de ataques enemigos. Descripción El Tantive IV que en la parte delantera tenía forma de cabeza del martillo, tenía espacio para habitaciones, comedores formales, salas de conferencias y una sala de máquinas y en la parte trasera había once motores. En el nivel superior estaban unos camarotes de mucho lujo que también servían para invitados distinguidos, esta parte tenía el casco considerablemente más gruesa. Había ocho pequeñas cápsulas de escape y otras cuatro más grandes que estaban armadas. Aunque era una nave diplomática, Bail Prestor Organa permitió que el Tantive IV tuviera armamento, en la parte central había dos torretas láser tanto arriba como debajo de la cobeta. Su tripulación era de unos 60/70 soldados rebeldes, aunque en misiones de alta importancia, su tripulación podía incluso llegar a las 100 personas contando pasajeros y soldados. Historia El Tantive IV fue construido por la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana, en la época de las Guerras Clon. Originalmente se llamó la Estrella de Alderaan, más tarde fue renombrado en honor a los diplomáticos del sistema Tantive. Guerras Clon Durante las Guerras Clon, era la nave consular de Bail Organa, senador por Alderaan en la República Galáctica. [[Archivo:Devastatortantiveiv.jpg|thumb|left|180px|El Devastador persiguiendo a la Tantive IV.]] Cuando Ryloth sufrió un bloqueo por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, el senador Bail Organa y el Representante Jar Jar Binks viajaron a Toydaria para pedir al Rey Katuunko que el Tantive IV pudiera usar al planeta como base para ayudar a los twi'leks. En el 19 ABY el Senador Bail Organa viajó al planeta Metalorn para rescatar a la Maestra Jedi Shaak Ti después de que la Tecno Unión la había capturado y encerrado en la prisión Ciudad Irreal. Organa preparó un plan para engañar a Wat Tambor diciéndole que Alderaan quería unirse a la CSI, Tambor cayó en el engaño, le dejó aterrizar y le presumió la prisión y la celda de Shaak Ti. Organa al conocer la celda le gritó y le lanzó un sable de luz que usó para liberarse. Durante la batalla que siguió, fueron capaces de escapar en el Tantive IV y abandonar el planeta para siempre. La Tantive IV sirvió a Bail Prestor Organa para ir a rescatar a Yoda, tras la huida de éste de Kashyyyk. En su viaje de regreso recibió además a Obi-Wan Kenobi, que junto con Yoda fueron supervivientes a la orden 66, la orden secreta que el canciller Palpatine había preparado para el exterminio de los caballeros Jedi. Imperio Galáctico En los primeros años del Imperio Galáctico, la Tantive IV estaba realizando pruebas de lanzamiento con sus cápsulas de escape en el sistema Karthakk cuando un grupo de piratas atacó, lo que le obligó a huir abandonándolas. Más tarde se descubrió que los droides R2-D2 y C-3PO habían estado a bordo de una de aquellas cápsulas, la suboficial Corla Metonae, supervisor del ejercicio, fue culpada por la pérdida de los droides. Bail Organa puso gran importancia en la recuperación de los droides, y finalmente logró regresarlos al Tantive IV. Años más tarde, en pleno régimen imperial, Bail Organa le dejó el puesto como senadora a su hija Leia Organa, la Princesa usaba frecuentemente el Tantive IV en misiones humanitarias, muchas de ellas eran para ayudar en secreto a las rebeliones que se iban extendiendo en la Galaxia. En el 0 ABY Leia Organa usó el Tantive IV para intentar ayudar a la resistencia en Ralltiir, pretendiendo ir en misión humanitaria, ocultaba armas en el interior, tras fracasar debido a la ocupación imperial, viajó a Kattada, con la intensión de que Madam Mia Ikova, gobernante del puerto espacial Haleoda y simpatizante de la rebelión, le ayudara a completar su misión. Después de una de las primeras batalla ganada por la Alianza Rebelde en Toprawa, donde se obtuvieron parte de los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, la Princesa Leia Organa volvió a usar el Tantive IV con un doble fin, en misión humanitaria pero con la intensión de recibir la transmisión de los planos obtenidos. Al aterrizar fingieron que el hiperimpulsor del Tantive IV estaba fallando y mientras hacían la supuesta reparación, se estaba recibiendo la transmisión, al terminar despegaron con la intensión de entregar la información al crucero estelar Libertad, pero el destructor estelar Devastador, al mando del cual estaba Darth Vader detectó la transmisión y les pidió detenerse para que el Tantive IV fuera revisado, pero argumentando que la nave tenía inmunidad diplomática hicieron el salto al hiperespacio, el Devastador también hizo el salto para perseguir a la nave. El Tantive IV intentó transmitir al Libertad, pero fue interceptada por el destructor estelar Inmortal, por lo que la Princesa decidió llevar el Tantive IV a Tatooine para entregarlos al Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi quien había ayudado a su padre durante las Guerras Clon, Batalla final Pero llegando a Tatooine fue alcanzado e inmovilizado por un rayo láser del Devastador que golpeó cerca de la sección del motor, desactivando el reactor principal, evitando así que la nave pudiera entrar en la atmósfera de Tatooine. El Devastator se acercó y atrajo la corbeta con su rayo tractor.''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel Mientras soldados de Alderaan se preparaban a defender la nave, soldados de asalto de la 501 fueron enviados a bordar la corbeta, justo entrando en los pasillos del Tantive IV inició un enfrentamiento, ambas partes sufrieron muchas bajas, pero la 501 se abrió paso capturando el cuartel rebelde principal y despejando el camino para la llegada de Lord Vader. [[Archivo:DarthVader-SWG4.jpg|thumb|Asalto al Tantive IV por Darth Vader y la Legión 501]] Mientras se desarrollaba la batalla Leia ocultó los planos en el interior de R2-D2 el cual escapó a Tatooine con el droide de protocolo C-3PO en una de las cápsulas de escape del Tantive IV. Darth Vader pidió que se buscaran los planos en la computadora principal de la nave pero no estaban, por lo que ordenó que fuera destruida parte por parte hasta encontrar los planos. Para ocultar que el Imperio había sido responsable de la destrucción, se hizo mandar una señal de auxilio diciendo que viajando a velocidad de la luz había sido alcanzado por una asteroide. Entre bastidores En un principio el diseño del Tantive IV se pensó usar para el Halcón Milenario, pero como la nave que aparece en la serie de televisión Space: 1999, se decidió usar un modelo diferente para el Halcón Milenario y al del Tantive IV se le modificó la parte delantera en forma de martillo. El modelo que se usó durante la filmación tenía 194 cm por lo que se veía mayor que el Destructor Estelar Devastador que persigue a la nave. Hay diferencias entre la novela y la película de que fue lo que se dañó del Tantive IV con los disparos de Devastador, el caso es que los generadores de escudo se sobrecargaron y provocó el daño en el generador de poder. El Tantive IV fue usado como modelo para el Radiante VII, la nave consular que aparece al comienzo de La Amenaza Fantasma. En principio se afirmaba que las naves que aparecen en el Episodio IV y el Episodio III eran las mismas, sin embargo hay pequeñas diferencias entre ellas que hace pensar que una es modelo CR70 y la otra modelo CR90. En Star Wars Blueprints: Rebel Edition, se hace un retcon de la corbeta corelliana que aparece en el Episodio III, donde aparece con el nombre de Sundered Heart, misma que aparece ne el videojuego Star Wars: Empire at War.[http://forums.starwars.com/message.jspa?messageID=17923653#17923653 Leland Chee confirms the ship in Episode III is the Sundered Heart] Apariciones *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' * * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Tantive IV'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Empire 20: A Little Piece of Home, Part 1'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Darksaber'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Exile'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' Apariciones no canónicas *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Trooper'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' * Fuentes * *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' * \ *''Rogue Squadron: Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * *''Era de la Rebelión Sourcebook'' * *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Ultimate Missions: Rebel Storm'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * *''Sculpting a Galaxy: Inside the Star Wars Model Shop'' *''Star Wars Insider 90'' * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Era de la Rebelión Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 29'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion }} Véase también *Tantive V'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * - KnollVision panorama of the ship's hallway set * - KnollVision panorama of the ship's conference room set Categoría:Naves espaciales alderaanianas Categoría:Corbetas CR90 Categoría:Naves estelares de la República Galáctica Categoría:Naves estelares de la Alianza Rebelde